


Indeep

by DaphnePearson



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphnePearson/pseuds/DaphnePearson
Summary: Mantis trova strani tutti gli umani. L'Uomo con il Braccio di Metallo un po' di più[Post Avengers 4] [Stucky] [Mantis centric]





	Indeep

I Midgardiani erano un popolo strambo, sotto più punti di vista.   
Innanzi tutto chiamavano il loro pianeta “Terra”: è un nome strano, vuol dire tutto come vuol dire niente. Non è un vero nominativo. “Dove vai?” “Sulla Terra” “ma sei già a terra”. Non ha senso. O meglio ce l’avrebbe se stessi volando. 

Alcuni di loro erano diversi rispetto ad altri, ma erano in pochi: qualcuno veniva ricoperto da esoscheletri rosso-oro, qualcuno diventava grosso e verde, qualcuno camminava sui muri. Ma, appunto, quelli erano solo casi eccezionali. La maggior parte dei Midgardiani invece, notò Mantis, era piuttosto tendenti all’omologazione. Tendeva ad imitare l’aspetto e le abitudini degli altri della propria specie, indossando abiti simili, facendo le stesse cose, sorridendo anche quando non avevano voglia di sorridere.   
Ecco, questa era la cosa che a Mantis era parsa più strana: tendevano a nascondere perennemente i loro sentimenti. Sembravano all’apparenza tutti felici, ma in realtà erano tutti tristi. Molto tristi. 

Lo trovava decisamente bizzarro: perché un essere vivente dovrebbe nascondere un sentimento o un’emozione? Sono cose istintive. Era come vergognarsi di aver bisogno di cibarsi o di dormire. 

All’inizio aveva cercato di comprendere gli “esseri umani” attraverso i suoi poteri. Almeno fino a quando non aveva preso la mano dell’Uomo di Ferro davanti a tutti e lo aveva rassicurato che no, Thanos non sarebbe tornato e che suo figlio non si sarebbe sgretolato mai più tra le sue braccia. L’Uomo di Ferro era diventato di colpo pallido e si era scusato ritirandosi in fretta e furia nelle sue stanze, seguito dalla sua fidanzata. 

Dopo quell’episodio Quill l’aveva presa da parte, spiegandole che non tutti gradivano un contatto così invasivo, e Mantis si era subito sentita in colpa per aver provocato in qualcuno del disagio. Anche se, davvero, continuava a non capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nell’amore e nella paura di perdere qualcuno. 

Così aveva provato con un approccio dialettico. Il che andava benissimo, peccato che, sebbene la maggior parte degli Avengers fosse disposta a parlare con lei, c’erano alcuni di loro piuttosto silenziosi.   
Tipo lui, che sta seduto di fronte a lei in questo momento. L’ Uomo dal braccio di Metallo. 

Lui, più di tutti, rappresenta un mistero. I suoi sorrisi sono enigmatici, le sue parole schive, i suoi occhi sfuggenti. Mantis non riesce a capire dove sia la verità. Lo osserva immobile, cercando di capire le parole nascoste dietro ai suoi silenzi. L’Uomo con il braccio di Metallo è l’unico che non mostra alcun tipo di disagio davanti al suo studio persistente e silenzioso. Si fa cavia della sua analisi senza chiedere nulla in cambio, sembra in parte confortato da un’altra presenza amichevole, anche se aliena.  
Poi inaspettatamente sembra avere pietà di lei, perché alza lo sguardo e poi le allunga gentilmente una mano. 

“Sei sicuro?” gli chiede Mantis, ma mentre lo fa ha già fatto combaciare i loro palmi. L’uomo le stringe mano e se la porta sul petto. 

A quel punto ci sono solo cose confuse e contrastanti. 

Dolore.   
Paura.   
Senso di colpa.  
Nostalgia.   
Lealtà.  
Perdita.   
Conforto.   
E poi… poi questa cosa.

Questa cosa che sa di passato e di futuro. Di familiare eppure sconosciuto. Sa di epoche passate, lunghe attese e lacrime versate.  
Un’emozione primordiale che è rimasta intatta, che è rimasta più forte di torture, secoli, distanze, schieramenti opposti. Simile all’amore ma anche diverso: è senso di appartenenza, è sapere che c’è un solo posto al mondo in cui la tua anima in pace. È calvario ma anche beatitudine. Il forziere d’oro alla fine dell’arcobaleno.

Le toglie il respiro: non riesce a capire se è una sensazione che le piace o meno. Vorrebbe piangere, ma non sa se di gioia o tristezza. 

Era così che amavano gli uomini gli uomini? Così intensamente? È così bello!

Poi all’improvviso l’Uomo con il braccio di Metallo stacca la mano dal suo petto e il collegamento viene interrotto. 

“M-ma… questa cosa.. questo.. che cos’era?”   
Lui, un leggero rossore che gli imporpora la guancie, si mette un dito davanti alla bocca e le fa segno di tacere. 

“Ehi ragazzi, tutto bene?”   
Un voce dietro di loro, il Capitano dell’America -ma che cos’era esattamente un’America?

“Tutto apposto Brooklyn, rilassati un po’ o ti verranno i capelli grigi”  
Brooklyn ? cos’era adesso questa roba? Midgard è strana.   
Brooklyn rivolse all’uomo un sorriso esasperato. 

“Pal” sospirò. 

E Pal (?) sorrise. 

Manti fece uno squittio confuso, ma nessuno si accorse di lei. A dire il vero da quando era arrivato il Capitano dell’America non le aveva rivolto mezza occhiata.   
Aveva forse imparato la tecnica di Drax? Stava diventando invisibile pure lei?


End file.
